Tears and Raindrops
by Shaariin13
Summary: If problems make you want to cry but not the subject of eyes that pry, call me, and with you I'll try to find where the rain will be. There, no one will notice you, or me crying under the steady fall of rain, all because you're in pain. A one- shot


This is my very first one-shot! It's based from this chain message I received from a friend of mine. It's originally in Filipino, my native tongue, but I translated it to the best of my abilities and made a one shot out of it. Hope you guys like it^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rin and Len. Although I would kill just to own them...

* * *

><p><strong>Tears and Raindrops<strong>

_**If problems make you want to cry...**_

"_You told me you weren't with that-that woman anymore!_"

I looked at the closed door behind me. I sighed.

"_I'm not! We just happened to see each other! That's all! I swear!_"

Seems like Mother caught Father with his woman. Again.

"_Liar! You stinking, cheating liar!_"

"_Why won't you believe me?_"

I got up from sitting in front of my desk and threw myself onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and slammed it to my head, hoping to cut off myself from the confrontation. No use. I could hear Mother screaming.

"_You're not? 'Happened to see each other'? You were kissing each other passionately! Don't deny it!_"

I whipped out my iPod from my pocket. Before I could jam my earphones on, my mother yelled instructions: "_Girls! Stay in your room! Len! Do NOT go downstairs! Okay?_"

"Okay!" I shouted back, amazed at how calm and impassive my voice sounded to my own ears. It seems like the constant fights my parents get into had honed my acting skills. I punched my pillow.

I managed to put on my earphones and go to my heavy metal playlist, pumping up the volume to maximum. That managed to drown out the horrid screaming beyond my bedroom door.

A few moments later and I felt the house shake violently. Huh. Seems like Father left, probably unhinging the door in the process.

I got up. I grabbed my phone and wallet, then stalked off to my door. I checked the girls in the other room. They were sleeping peacefully, tear stains painted on their cheeks. My eyebrows met, anger welling up in my chest. Anger and something else. Something I can't put my finger on.

_**...But not the subject of eyes that pry...**_

I went downstairs, ignoring the sobs drifting from my parents' bedroom. I crossed the living room and past the front door. I want to escape. I want to be alone, away from prying eyes, from judgmental looks and pitying glances. I want to go somewhere peaceful. And I know exactly where that is.

_**...Call me, and with you I'll try...**_

Bad idea. I was at the abandoned playground, sitting on the old swing. I won't make it all alone. I feel so lonely, abandoned. I need someone to talk to, someone who will listen but not judge or pity me. Someone whose shoulder I could lean on.

I got out my phone and pressed the first speed dial. After the third ring, someone picked up the other line.

"_Hello? Len?_"

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin," I called, trying to catch my best friend's attention. I had told her about this morning.<p>

She looked at me and smiled. No matter how she tried to hide it, I could see the worry in her beautiful, wide blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said, not looking at her, my gaze to the sky.

She kept looking at me, then diverted her eyes skyward. "Don't thank me prematurely," she told me. "I haven't done anything yet."

Despite myself, I grinned. She always says that during times like this.

"Hey Len," now she called me. I finally glanced at her. "Hmm?"

_**...To find where the rain will be...**_

"Looks like it's gonna rain any moment now," she answered.

I looked up once again, assessing the fluffy masses of water. "Hmm... You're right."

The clouds were dark, almost black, heavy with water, floating slowly and steadily, minding their own business.

I sighed and got up from the swing. "Let's go before it starts."

I barely finished the sentence before a big, fat drop fell smack on my head, followed by three more. And more.

I ran to the rain walk, but Rin didn't budge from the swing. I called to her. "Rin! You'll get soaked!"

She just shrugged. "Meh... Come here!" She beckoned to me instead.

I was tempted to follow her order but- "My wallet, phone and iPod!" I yelled. "They'll get wet!"

She rolled her eyes and showed me her own phone which was encased in a ziploc bag. I laughed.

"Girl scout," I teased her as she approached me and gave me the bag. I took it from her and put my money and gadgets inside. I handed the plastic back to her and put it inside her purse dangling on her shoulder. Then, she looked at me and offered her hand.

"Well?" she asked after a few moments, wriggling her fingers. I grinned at her while tucking her hand in mine, pulling her to the middle of the playground where the trees couldn't reach us to hinder the falling rain.

We ran and twirled and danced and sang. A few minutes later, Rin stopped and looked at me.

_**...There, no one will notice you...**_

"Let it out," she said softly. I understood what she meant.

_I didn't know she noticed,_ I thought as a tear slid down my cheek. It wasn't long before I was crying waterfalls, the rain hiding the waterworks of my melancholy. Yes, that was it. That was the other emotion I was feeling. Melancholy. Dejection.

_**...or me...**_

I suddenly looked at Rin when I heard soft sobs from her direction. The rain drops mingled with the tears from her eyes. "Rin?"

_**...Crying under the steady fall of rain...**_

It was raining hard now, and I was finding it difficult to hear beyond the roar of the falling rain.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, walking to her. I gathered her in my arms, staring intently at her smiling face, yet the tears did not cease. She shook her head.

_**...All because you're in pain...**_

"You're hurting," she simply said. "So I'm hurting, too."

* * *

><p>Finally! Seriously, I cried when I finished typing this. Ah, RinxLen, my beloved Kagamines, you never cease to amaze me. You managed to inspire me to write something from a chain message that's only seven lines long... Oh well... Review please^^<p> 


End file.
